Frieza (Gonzossm)
Frieza is a parody from the original Frieza. He first appeared in the video Dragon Ball Zee 2 made by Gonzossm in which he is the main villain. He kills and rapes Goku's friends in a very gross way. Appearance This Frieza shares the same characteristics of the original Frieza, except he is now buffed, his purple nipples are exposed and his "tail" is now a big dick which Frieza uses to slap and rape people. He also has the characteristics of a black man and talks with the same accent to others. History Frieza appears in the introduction, watching Gohan, Krillin, Piccolo and Vegeta while evil laughing. He later appears in his final form, getting ready to kick asses. Frieza started fighting our heroes beating up Vegeta, Piccolo and Krillin. However, he shortly reveals his twisted way of fighting such as breaking Krillin in half with his own hands, shooting Piccolo in the chest and crushing his head and finally with Gohan left alive, he proceeds to brutally rape him off-screen. When Vegeta is the last alive, Frieza just jokes about him and his abilities saying he doesn't have a chance to defeat him. After a little conversation, Frieza gives him a little advantage of not using his hands so Vegeta's fight wouldn't be a waste of time. While Vegeta was charging energy to attack, Frieza slaps him with his tail, which was really his dick much to Vegeta's horror. Frieza slaps Vegeta repeatedly leaving him gravely wounded. Then Frieza uses one of his feets just to grab and destroy Vegeta's balls. With his victory ensured, Frieza starts to rape Vegeta with his tail while Vegeta screams of suffering and humiliation. Goku sees this and prepares to fight Frieza but is delayed because of his diarrhea. In a scene post-credits, Vegeta is seen crying out of pain and Frieza standing in front. Frieza then asks Vegeta if he knows why everybody calls him Frieza by that name and Vegeta (sobbing on his own tears, blood and Frieza's sperm) about to die says doesn't want to know that and then Frieza tells him it's cause he's the coldest mother fucker in the neighborhood and Frieza shoves his tail down Vegeta's throat﻿ raping him again and the video ends with Frieza winning regardless. Gallery Images Zee_Frieza00.png|Frieza in his first form. Zee_Frieza03.png|Frieza in his second form killing Krillin. Zee_Frieza04.png|"I'ma whoop all yo' asses." Zee_Frieza01.png|Frieza kills Krillin again. Zee_Frieza02.png|Frieza brutally rapes and kills Gohan. Zee_Frieza05.png|Frieza killing Piccolo. Zee_Frieza06.png|Frieza makes things easier for Vegeta with not using hands to fight him. Zee_Frieza07.png|Frieza's evil grin as he reveals to Vegeta what his tail truly is, his penis. Zee_Frieza08.png|Frieza castrates Vegeta. Zee_Frieza09.png|Frieza rising to power. friezagonzossm.png|Frieza's second grin as he prepares to rape Vegeta. Zee_Frieza10.png|Mercilessly, Frieza rapes Vegeta. Friezaconeptgonzossm.jpg|Frieza's sketch by Gonzossm. Video Dragon Ball Zee 2 (18 ) Trivia *Frieza is somehow similar to Semi-Perfect Cell. In addition, 5 years later Gonzossm would make a video centering around Cell saga. *This Frieza presumed to be stronger than the original Frieza, and possibly than Super Saiyan Goku, this is evidenced by the fact that Frieza is now buffed and didn't even use his 100% form to fight. **A common speculation suggests that this Frieza is actually the result on succeeding with his wish with the Dragon Balls. *This is the only Frieza that non-canonical succeeded in on his plans. Killed Gohan and Krillin, killed Piccolo and thus exterminated the namkian race, got far stronger than ever and raped and humiliated Vegeta. Category:Mature Category:Parody/Homage Category:Youtube Movie Villains Category:Aliens Category:Perverts Category:Rapists Category:Mutilators Category:Barbarian Category:Trickster Category:Hegemony Category:Successful Category:Xenophobes Category:One-Man Army Category:Sadists Category:Internet Villains Category:Exploitation Villains Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Comedy Villains Category:Psychopath Category:Brutes Category:Abusers Category:Martial Artists Category:Murderer Category:Provoker Category:Arrogant Category:Karma Houdini Category:Fighters